


Gangs of Seoul

by birdiebae



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Wanna One (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Past Domestic Violence, Past Irene and G-Dragon, Past Relationship(s), mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdiebae/pseuds/birdiebae
Summary: From arrests to bar brawls, Bae Juhyun has had her fair share of brushes with the law; so much that many of Seoul's finest have known her since she was a teen. One thing that Juhyun is good at is lying and stealing; she is the best thief and grifter in Seoul with hacking intelligence to add to it, going by the handle b4e_jUju. Things have been going relatively smoothly for Juhyun, regardless of the fact that she lives in a rundown apartment and dines on instant ramen almost every night — until she crosses paths with the wrong man.Oh Sehun is the notorious crime boss of Seoul's infamous gang, EXO, going under the alias of Aries. No one outside of EXO knows his real name, he's only known as Aries on the streets which is enough to make the public tremble in fear whenever his name is whispered into the night. When Sehun crosses paths with Juhyun, he thinks nothing of her than just the girl he bumped into on the street, that is until he realizes she'd stolen from him — and so the chase begins.From the moment they met, Juhyun and Sehun paths cross more often than they thought and it puts lives in danger and brings new friendships and loyalties to light.Though all goods things must come to an end.





	1. The King of Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically the irene/sehun gang love story that no one really asked for but you're getting it anyway :)  
> this is my first time posting here and i am hella nervous about it but i think this is gonna turn out pretty good.
> 
> this story is also posted on asianfanfics

_Juhyun's knees connected to the concrete ground hard; the sting from it was evident on her face and with a swift kick to her back, she was lying face down on the ground. She gasped and turned on her side, blowing her hair out of her face so she could look at her surroundings. Popular with all the typical gangster movies, she was in a warehouse, that much was sure, but with only two overhead lights on above her, Juhyun couldn't tell much about the place. The sound of someone coughing then gasping caught her attention as her eyes zeroed in on the figure in front of her._

_Disregarding the men that were there to more than likely kill her, Juhyun shuffled across the floor until she was in front of him, sitting up slowly with the pain from the bruises all over her body plus the pain in her wrists from the rope; she even ignored the pain near her temple from where the men knocked her out. Luckily her hands were tied in front of her as she moved her hands to his chin and lifted his face to look at her; his right eye was swollen shut and there were bruises under the other, his bottom lip was split from where they punched him; his heavy breathing seemed to have slowed down as he looked at her with his one good eye._

_"Guess that pretty face of yours took a real hit today," Juhyun said, her voice was soft with the quietness surrounding them in the warehouse; there was fear in her voice, it was evident, but she tried not to let it show with the small smile she put on her face. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and tried her hardest to not let them fall._

_He smiled at her; his teeth were stained slightly red after being punched a few times in the face, "Yeah...that was my real money maker, wasn't it? Not much of a people person." They both knew they were trying to lighten the severely dark mood surrounding them even though they knew their fates were sealed._

_His hands were tied behind his back and he was on his knees, had been for hours, his body was slightly hunched over but when Juhyun put her hand under his chin then slid it to his cheek, careful not to put him in any more pain than he already was in, he leaned into her touch as well as leaned closer to her._

_Knowing that this very well would be their last time alive together, Juhyun uttered, "I don't regret stealing from you Oh Sehun."_

_He looked up at her, confusion evident on his face, "What?"_

_She laughed lightly and tilted her head to the side, "I don't regret picking your pocket the day we first met, I don't regret hacking you, I don't regret stitching you up all those times in my apartment, I don't regret helping you." Her resolve broke as a tear slid down her face, she took a deep breath and let out a shaky one, "I don't regret meeting you...and I certainly don't regret falling in love with you, Oh Sehun."_

_With ignoring the pain in his body, Sehun sat up as best he could and looked her directly in her eyes, "I don't regret coming after you when you stole from me, I don't regret coming to you for help even though I hate asking for help," That got the two of them to laugh a little bit, "I don't regret letting my walls down for you and I certainly don't regret falling in love with you, Bae Juhyun."_

_At the sound of a gun cocking and the feel of the muzzle pressed to her head, Juhyun looked at Sehun with fear in her eyes; she could see a gun pressed to his head as well. "Sehun..."_

_He took a breath and just looked at her, "It's okay, it's okay, just keep your eyes on me."_

_This is their last moments together and even with the situation they're in, they wouldn't want to spend their last moments anywhere else. It seemed fitting with how the spent their lives that led up to this moment but they knew what they were getting into._

_Juhyun took a deep breath, her eyes only closed for a second before she opened them and looked Sehun with a content look in his eyes, "I love you, Sehun." she said, one final time. He sighed and tried to smile for her, "I love you, Juhyun."_

_And then the shot rang out._

⋆ ────── {⋆✩⋆} ────── ⋆

**Few Months Earlier**

"Look, Jooheon, either take it or leave it; I'm not going to waste my time with someone that doesn't know a good thing when it's sitting right in front of them."

Bae Juhyun is a street-smart hacker and right now she's dabbling in forgery; she felt that expanding her "talents" would beef up her appearance and maybe she'd make a little bit more money to have something other than instant ramen for dinner. Maybe she could even pay her rent on time this month.

Jooheon is one of her latest customers — or suckers as she preferred to call them; he contacted her a few weeks ago to see if she'd be able to steal a painting from his ex that she decided not to let him have after she kicked him out. Now, Juhyun was all ready to steal the painting, especially since he was willing to pay over ₩500,000 for her to do the job, but when Juhyun found out the only reason Jooheon wanted to steal from his ex was that even though the painting was an heirloom in his ex-girlfriend's family, he'd found out that the painting was worth millions and planned to sell it to the highest bidder and Juhyun couldn't let that happen.

She'd made excuses left and right to prolong her delivery date so that she could make the perfect fake; Juhyun even told Jooheon's ex what she was planning to do and even paid her a small amount for what Juhyun was doing for her. It took her a few weeks but Juhyun was able to perfect her newly acquired forgery skill which brought her to the situation at hand in a diner at three in the morning.

Luckily it was rather empty so it's not like all eyes were on them.

"I am going to take it, I just can't understand why it took so long to get it; Minsun is almost never in her apartment most of the day." He was staring intently at the painting as he spoke, not even bothering to glance at Juhyun.

"First of all, you need to stop stalking your ex, it's not a healthy thing to do, and second, I'm going to give you fifteen seconds to pay me my money and take the painting before I decide that maybe someone else would be a better fit for the painting." Juhyun crossed her arms over her chest as she sat up straighter, looking down at the watch on her wrist.

Jooheon rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Alright, alright, aish," He pulled a thick manila envelope from his jacket pocket and slid it across the table, taking the painting and pulling it into his lap.

Juhyun checked to make sure it was all there before placing the envelope inside her jacket, "Pleasure doing business with you, Jooheonie; remember, stop stalking your ex-girlfriend and also know that if you try to double cross me, I've got more dirt on you than the dirt you think you have on me."

Juhyun got up before he could say anything more and left the diner with a smirk on her face, not only because she successfully passed off a forgery as the real thing and still got paid for but also for making a little bonus cash from his ex. It felt like a productive morning for her.

She exited outside the dinner, pulling her leather jacket closer to her body; it may not have been too cold out so early in the morning but the slight breeze wasn't exactly welcoming. Juhyun was just about to head in the direction of her apartment when a body collided with her own, almost sending her flying to the round if the stranger's arms hadn't held her up.

Juhyun looked up at the stranger and was a little short of breath. To put it bluntly, he was gorgeous. Everything about his face was attractive, from his dark, piercing eyes to the very chiseled appearance of his jawline.

Of course, his features weren't too distracting for Juhyun to carefully pick his pockets.

"Are you alright?" There was a slight concern in his voice but she could see the annoyance in his eyes; as if it were her fault that he bumped into her but she wasn't here to pick any fights so earlier in the day.

Juhyun nodded as she stood up straight and placed her hands in her pockets, concealing whatever she was able to get her hands on from the guy. "Yeah, all fine here. Sorry about running into you."

The man nodded at her and took a step back, "You should watch out next time, could run into some danger if you're not careful." That sounded vaguely like a threat to her but Juhyun didn't seem to take it seriously as she saw a small smirk on the man's face before he turned his back to her and continued walking in the direction he was going before he collided with her.

Juhyun scoffed, apparently, he thought he was all big and bad with the way he carried himself as he walked away but that didn't make Juhyun's blood run cold with fear for even a second. She turned and headed in the direction of her apartment; Juhyun pulled the items she'd taken from the guy, very proud that he didn't even suspect a thing for a second. She was very proud of herself for how talented she was.

Meanwhile, Sehun was heading back to headquarters when he remembered he was going to notify Suho that he was on his way back but stopped short when he patted down his pockets and couldn't feel his phone. When continued patting himself down, he realized he couldn't find his wallet either. Trying to think back to the last place he remembered having, Sehun's thoughts wandered back to the girl he ran into outside a diner; he faintly recalled her hands close to his waist but he didn't think she could've picked his pockets without him noticing.

He turned back and ran back to the diner in hopes of finding the girl but she was nowhere to be seen and there was nothing giving away which direction she went. Sehun cursed to himself and started to make a brisk walk back to headquarters. _I'll find that girl, it's not like she can hide from me, he thought to himself, it's not like I'm the King of Seoul for nothing._


	2. Before she was b4e_jUju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into the life Juhyun had before she became the hacker/thief she is...and a look into the kind of person she was before she left the Dragon Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sidenote;; Choi Seunghyun from Big Bang is playing Juhyun's stepbrother and Bae Jinyoung from Wanna One is playing Juhyun's younger brother.
> 
> Cheli and Geum District are two places that I made up myself and do not exist in Seoul.

Juhyun grew up in the Cheli District with her mother and little brother, Jinyoung, and it was just the three of them till her mother remarried and she not only gained a new father but a brother, Seunghyun, as well. One thing Juhyun remembered growing up was the Cheli Day; it was a festival held in the district every year to celebrate the cherry blossom trees that grew all over the place, especially the Cheli Hills. She vividly remembered at the end of the festival there would be fireworks and her parents would be holding each other lovingly, Seunghyun would put Jinyoung on his shoulders and Juhyun would hold Jinyoung's hand and they would just watch everything in a comfortable silence.

The happiness and the peacefulness only last but for so long when the violence broke out in Cheli, destroying not only the people but the environment and the Cheli festivals were no more. Times got tough for Juhyun and her family; her father got laid off from his job which required her mother to take on two additional jobs but it was barely enough to keep the family afloat.

That's when Seunghyun joined the Rose Dragons.

The Rose Dragons came into play in Cheli when the violence first started and are one of the few remaining gangs that were still around to this day. Seunghyun, Juhyun, and Jinyoung grew up with Kwon Jiyong, the son of the head of the Rose Dragons which made him the Dragon Prince. Jiyong had a soft spot for Seunghyun and the two hung out a lot while in school and when Jiyong heard that the family was having a hard time with money, he offered Seunghyun a job working for him. Their parents were worried at first because of all the violence circling the gang life in the Cheli District but when the money started coming in, they kept their complaints to themselves. Juhyun thought Jiyong was so cool at the time; she idolized him just as much as she idolized Seunghyun and would hang around the two as often as she could. This frustrated Seunghyun sometimes but Jiyong didn't mind and took Juhyun under his protective wing, looking out for her in and out of school. His knight-in-shining-armor persona got to Juhyun so much to the point where she began to fall for him and with Jiyong's reputation, Seunghyun and their parents knew that no matter what, Jiyong would always look out for Juhyun.

Things were looking up for the family after Seunghyun joined the Rose Dragons but like before, the happiness only last for so long. Juhyun was twenty years old when her parents were killed in a drive-by shooting.

It was supposed to be empty, no one was supposed to be in or outside the store. That's what Jiyong told Juhyun. It was supposed to be a warning to the store owners about a late payment to a rival gang, that's no longer in existence because of this. Her parents were walking home from her mother's second job; her father felt that it was too dangerous for her to be walking by herself at night so he would make the walk to her job and back home every night. The only thought that barely kept her at bay was that her parents didn't suffer and they didn't die alone but together in each others' arms. After that, it was harder for Juhyun to be around Jiyong, Seunghyun or anyone from that life because she not only feared for her life but Jinyoung's life and she couldn't stay around them any longer.

Jiyong knew this and planned to move the siblings and the entire Rose Dragons to Geum District but Juhyun was adamant about staying away from the gang life and preventing Jinyoung for following behind Seunghyun, wanting to stay in Cheli District in their old apartment building. Seunghyun was distraught that Juhyun would want to stay in a place that was a constant reminder of their dead parents but Juhyun looked at it as the last place her parents were alive and happy. Both Jiyong and Seunghyun knew she wasn't going to change her mind and let things be; Jiyong bought the apartment building, fixed it up, and gave her and Jinyoung the top floor apartment even though Juhyun tried to protest.

See, the thing was Jiyong still believed that he and Juhyun were destined to be together, that they belonged with each other and no one else. He had people on the street that would watch Juhyun wherever she was and reported to him who she interacted with; he wanted to make sure that she was safe but more importantly that no one was trying to take what was his. Sometimes he would even have Seunghyun or Taeyang, his right-hand man, drop in on her and Jinyoung to keep see how they're doing and making sure they have everything they need -- sometimes Jiyong himself would come to see them

Just like he was doing now.

After leaving behind the threatening but non-threatening stranger at the diner, Juhyun pocketed his phone and wallet and head back to the Cheli District. Juhyun maybe a thief and a hacker and has done some pretty bad things but she was a good person at heart. She would never keep all of the money she'd get from doing jobs, most of what she got went to the business owners in the Cheli District who were having trouble making ends meet. The rest she'd keep for herself and Jinyoung so that they'd still be able to live comfortably.

After leaving Lady Han, who insisted everyone call her that and made the best bibimbap in the district, Juhyun made her way to the apartment building when she stopped in her tracks and just scoffed. She took her hands from her pockets and crossed her arms over her chest, "I thought I told you that these little "check-ins" were stupid and not necessary. Not that you'd listen to me anyway but thought you'd take it into consideration."

Jiyong flicked the cigarette from his mouth to the ground and pushed himself off the side of the building, his signature smirk gracing his face. "Oh, Rose, don't you know that these check-ins are for your safety and my piece of mind." He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, tilting his head to the side, "Can't have my mind racing in the position that I'm in now. Come on, I thought you'd understand that."

Juhyun chuckled and shook her head, "Oh, I understand where you're coming from, G, but that doesn't mean I want you or Seunghyun or even Taeyang coming down here every other week, breathing down my neck." Juhyun turned to Taeyang, who had been standing a little in the background the whole time, "No offense, Tae."

Taeyang nodded and just shrugged, "None taken, Juhyun. It's good to see you."

Juhyun smiled lightly at him and nodded, "Same to you." It took her a small second until it dawned on her what Jiyong had called her. She looked at him and glared, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that. That's not my name and it never was."

Jiyong took a few steps towards her and still continued to smirk at her, "Juhyun, don't be so dramatic." He kept walking till he was standing in front of her, "You were my Rose and you always will be my Rose and no one else's. Don't forget that."

He reached out a hand to brush some of her hair behind her ear but Juhyun smacked his hand away and sneered at him, "Don't touch me and don't call me Rose; I'm not that girl anymore and I'll never be that girl again. You're just going to have to accept that." She straightened out her jacket and took a deep breath, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got dinner to make."

Juhyun made a move to step around Jiyong but his hand shot out and gripped her upper arm, stopping her from going anywhere. He pulled her closer so that his mouth came close to her ear; he wasn't gripping her too tight but it was enough of a hold to keep her from breaking loose. She tried to get him from holding her, about ot say something but his harsh tone stopped her from uttering a word, "Listen carefully," he whispered in her ear, "My eyes on the street tell me that you had a little run-in with someone of interest today. Want to tell me what went down?"

Juhyun struggled against his hold and had confusion written all over her face at what he was talking about, "I thought I told you to keep your little spies away from me."

He shook her harshly and gave her arm a rough squeeze, "Don't try to go off topic, Juhyun. Answer me, what did you talk about with him?"

She pulled her head back to look him in the eye, "Are you talking about Jooheon? That was a job I was finishing which has nothing to do with you so you don't need to know about it. Now let me go." Juhyun made to pull her arm from his grip but Jiyong's hold was strong and he just kept her close to him.

Jiyong chuckled and shook his head at her, "Oh, silly girl. Jooheon is so deep in my pocket, I know everything and anything that spineless worm does. Besides, he's the one that told me about your little run-in, quite literal I might add."

It was like a lightbulb went off in her head as she finally realized what he was talking about, "You're talking about that guy I bumped into outside the diner? I don't know him, I just bumped into him. Why do you need to know about him?"

"You might not know him but he probably knows a little about you." Jiyong loosened his grip on her but it wasn't too loose where she could break free. Besides, even if she wanted to run, Taeyang would probably catch her before she got anywhere far. "He's an associate of mine that is very dangerous and I need to know what he said to you. He could have put a hit on you or Jinyoung. Is that what you want?"

She glared at him, "Don't you dare threaten Jinyoung. I do everything I can to protect him and keep him safe. Your idea of "safe" is to have him join you like Seunghyun did and I know he's come to with a number of cuts, bruises, black eyes and more. I'm not letting Jinyoung anywhere near that life. That's the whole reason we stayed here and not with you."

Jiyong sighed and pushed Juhyun away from him, bring his hand to the bridge of his nose, "Juhyun, just stay away from him and don't go to the diner for awhile. That's all I'm asking of you until I get things under wraps with this associate."

Juhyun rubbed her arm as she took a small step back from Jiyong, "I'm not staying away from the diner, that's where I conduct my business and you're not gonna stop me from making my money. If this associate is a part of your business then you need to handle this and stop trying to change my routine because something slipped through the cracks on your watch." She took a breathe and leveled her gaze with him, "I'm going inside now and I would very much like for you to leave by the time I get past the front door. Understood?"

Jiyong gave her an icy, stone-cold look but still nodded. He gestured to Taeyang and the two of them made their way to Jiyong's sleek black car with a gold rose painted on the side. Juhyun was already opening the door to the apartment building when Jiyong called out to her, "Rose, you're my girl. Never forget that." With that, he got into the back of the car, Taeyang climbing into the driver's seat, and without hesitation, the car drove away.

Juhyun sighed as she walked fully inside, roughly running her fingers through her hair as she tried to process through everything that just happened. If everything Jiyong said was true then what the guy said to her was more of a threat than she realized. Maybe she would lay low from the diner for a couple days, find a different meeting place on the other side of the district just to be safe.

She quickly shook off the on edge feeling and walked swiftly to the elevator doors, inserting a key, twisting it, and pushing the button for the top floor. When Jiyong had bought the apartment building, he made their apartment the only apartment on the top floor so that Juhyun wouldn't have to worry about nosy neighbors and Jinyoung wouldn't be distracted from his schoolwork when he was home. To even get to their apartment, you'd need the key, there's no other way to get there without it and the only people that had keys were Juhyun, Jinyoung, Seunghyun, and Jiyong. Jiyong felt that no one else could be trusted that much to have one besides the four of them. Even if someone didn't have key, someone from inside the apartment would have to basically buzz them up; Juhyun set up cameras in the elevator and outside the building so there wouldn't be any surprises.

As soon as the doors opened, Juhyun made her way to the kitchen and tossed her jacket onto the couch on her way there. She started making fried chicken with kimchi, Jinyoung's favorite. It was something that her mom used to make them when they were kids and it took months for Jinyoung to eat it again without getting too worked up over it. Things still stung for them here and there but they made due with talking about the good times to soothe over the bad that would creep their way in.

As soon as she started putting everything on a plate, the elevator bell went off and Jinyoung stepped out. He smiled at Juhyun, "Guess who won the practice debate today? Me, that's who, noona! Told you I would." He set his bag on the couch and started heading towards her, that big smile lighting up his whole face.

She laughed, "I never said you wouldn't, Jin, I knew you would." She gestured to his backpack with the tongs in her hand, "I thought I said that you're supposed to put your things in your room before coming in the kitchen. You didn't even wash up."

"Alright, alright," He playfully rolled his eyes and went back to the living room. Jinyoung scoffed and pointed to her jacket, "You didn't even hang your jacket up, how am I supposed to follow your lead if you don't even follow your own rules?"

She shook her head at him, "Aish, brat, just hang up my jacket for me, okay? I am over here making dinner for you, aren't I?" She went back to putting the food out, "Shouldn't you appreciate what I'm doing for you right now? I could've just come home and left you to fend for yourself."

Jinyoung just shook his head and went to pick up her jacket. It was upside down which made the wallet and phone fall out on the carpet. He bent down to pick up the items, turning them in his hands as he realized that they didn't belong to his sister, "Juju, whose stuff did you steal because I know you're a "classy" lady but these slick things can't be yours. I mean, you give most of the money you earn to everyone in the district basically unless you've been holding out on me."

She jogged over to him and took the phone and wallet, pushing him to put his things and her jacket away, "You ask so many questions and that sass is not appreciated. I'm the only one that can bring that mess in here. Now put your stuff up and wash up for dinner."

Jinyoung held his arms up in surrender as he took his backpack and jacket to his room, dropping Juhyun's jacket in the closet on the way. She brought the phone and wallet into the kitchen before she put the dirty dishes into the sink. She could hear the running water from the bathroom as she got the utensils out. Moments later, Jinyoung came back into the kitchen and sat down at the counter, Juhyun placing a plate in front of him, "I knew you were going to win your mock debate today because I'm that confident in your skills, so I made your favorite."

He smiled at her and started to dig in, Juhyun mirroring his actions. It was only silent for a minute when Jinyoung started asking questions again, "So, are you gonna tell me whose stuff that is or are we just going to pretend it's not there?" Juhyun groaned and rolled her eyes as Jinyoung kept talking, "I mean, I already know what you do when you're not home. Hell, I know what you do in your little hacker cave when you are home so you might as well tell me. It's only a matter of time."

She sighed and felt her resolve crumbling because she knew he had a point. Jinyoung was exposed to this bad side of the world when Seunghyun joined the Rose Dragons and even though she wanted to keep him away from that life, Juhyun thought it was best for him to at least know what was going on as long as it wouldn't put his life in danger. "I shouldn't be telling you this but since you're so persistent, I guess I'll tell you." She could see Jinyoung's attention go from the food to her the second she said she was going to tell him, "After meeting with Jooheon today, I ran into some guy, literally, and while he was trying to make sure he didn't make me fall over, I grabbed his stuff. He made a vague threat and then I came home. Jiyong was here."

Jinyoung perked up, "He was?! How come he didn't stay for dinner?" Jinyoung idolized Jiyong almost as much as he idolized Seunghyun. He knows that Jiyong could bring trouble to him and Juhyun but it didn't stop him from thinking about what it would be like if he got to be around him as much like Seunghyun was.

Juhyun shook her head, "Because he had things to do and I didn't want him to stay anyway." She sighed, "Jiyong says that the guy is someone he knows and that he's dangerous and we should be careful. That's why I'm glad I took his phone, I can figure out who this guy is and see just how much danger we are or are not in."

Jinyoung shrugged, "Then let's figure it out now. If there is even the slightest bit of danger for us, don't you want to know how much and be prepared for it as soon as possible?" He stuffed his mouth full of kimchi, "I mean, if I was you, I would."

She rolled her eyes at him and nodded, "Alright, smarty, you have a point and stop talking with your mouth full." Jinyoung smiled big with his mouth closes as he chewed. Juhyun set her chopsticks next to her plate, "We can go to the cave and crack into this phone but there's no eating in there so leave the food here and wash your hands because if you get chicken grease on anything, I'm turning all your clothes pink."

Jinyoung chuckled and set his food down before moving to the kitchen sink and washing his hands. He turned to face her, showing his hands so she knew that they were clean, "Alright, all clean. Can we go now, I'm itching to see what kind of danger this guy brings."

Juhyun scoffed and turned to walk to the back of the apartment to her hacker cave, the guy's phone in her hand and Jinyoung following close behind her. The second Jiyong had given them the keys to the apartment, Juhyun made quick work setting up the cave before even unpacking her own room. The cave has everything Juhyun uses to do background on new clients and potential targets, to hack into anything and everything and even steal a bit to give back to the people in the district that looked after her and Jinyoung after their parents died. Juhyun prided herself in her cave; her mother didn't understand why she was so interested in hacking, coding, and things like that but she saw how happy it made Juhyun and let her continue learning.

She designed the room so that if someone catches on that they're being hacked, they wouldn't be able to trace it back to her, they wouldn't even come close to finding her. It wasn't too big, just big enough to fit her tech and a small couch in the back in case she spent a whole night working and didn't feel like going to her room; it was Jinyoung's idea because even though she's the big sister, he worried about her just as much as she worried about him. Her tech set up consisted of three large computer screens with a flat screen tv anchored right above it that was tuned to the building's security cameras, including the elevator camera, so she could see if any unusual people were hanging around and see the people coming and going in the elevators. She also had her laptop and iPad hooked into the three screens; she takes the two with her when she goes out on a job, the iPad acting as a back for the laptop in case it was no longer in her possession. In any case, if someone other than Jinyoung tried to access anything from the computer to her laptop to her iPad without inputting the code, they would erase everything in ten seconds and burn out. It was a failsafe she installed just to keep things safe for her.

The pair walked into the cave, Juhyun sitting down in her computer chair, or her throne as she calls it, and Jinyoung grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. She plugged the phone into her computer and got to work. Juhyun wasn't surprised that it was taking her a bit longer than it usually would to hack into someone's phone. "This guy seems like the real deal, his phone is more secure than anything I've ever seen before."

Jinyoung rested his arm on the back of her chair and leaned in, "Does that mean it's gonna take you all night to get into it because if it is, tell me now so I can grab a nap on the couch in here."

Juhyun hit one last key and smirked, "Done." She turned to him, "Have you no faith in me? I mean, seriously, I had complete faith in your debate today but you can't give me a little bit with something I've been doing for years? Oh, I'm so disappointed in you, Jinyoungie, so disappointed."

He pushed her shoulder and gestured to the screen, "Alright already, can we just figure out who this guy is so I can finish my chicken, it's probably getting cold now, thanks to you."

"You act like we don't have a microwave," She laughed and faced her computer screens, looking into the entirety of the guy's phone which wasn't coming out to much, "This guy practically has nothing on this phone."

"What do you mean by nothing?" Jinyoung leaned closer, "There's stuff on your screen so there can't be nothing on it."

Juhyun started typing, "No, this is different. When you look at your phone or my phone, there is like data everywhere from apps, photos, videos, music, all kinds of things. In this guy's phone, it's like none of that exists. There's just the original coding for the phone itself and then the contacts that he has in here, the very few contacts I might add."

"Oh, oh, I know!" Jinyoung piped up, "What if it's a burner phone or just like a second phone for like business stuff? I know that Seunghyun-hyung has one because when we went to get dinner last week, he was showing me this video on his actual phone and then the other one rang in his pocket. He said he only used it for 'business'."

Juhyun nodded, "You have a point. Then that would mean any documents and contacts in here are all 'business' related. So to figure out what this guy does, I'll start with his contacts. Jiyong said he was an associate of his so there should be some messages between the two of them."

She typed a few things here and there before being able to get access to all text messages. She searched for a little before coming to what she believed were the messages between the guy and Jiyong. "I think this is it. Jiyong is known as 'The Dragon Prince' so it's safe to say that these are probably the right messages."

After Juhyun opened up the conversation, the two of them sped through the most recent messages...and they were about Juhyun.

Jinyoung made a noise and repeatedly tapped Juhyun's shoulder, "Are they talking about you? The 'pretty brunette'?"

She hit his hand to stop him and shoved him, feeling a slight heat rise to her cheeks, "Shut up. Yes, they're talking about me." She exhaled sharply and scrolled back through the messages slowly, "They must've started this right when Jiyong got in his car and left."

Jinyoung was confused, "Wait, but if you have the guy's phone, how could he talked about you with Jiyong-hyung right after?"

Juhyun shrugged, "He must have a clone of this phone. There's no other way for him to be able to do this." She reread over the last part and tried to think of where they'd be meeting. " _'My place'_ , what does he mean by my place? He wouldn't let anyone that's not The Dragons or us anywhere near his place so why would he be having this meeting there?"

Jinyoung shook his head, "No, no, you're right. He wouldn't but he would have a business meeting at Rose Lounge in that secret room he always told us about." He nudged her shoulder and gave her a wide grin, "You know 'the business room'? Everyone knows that's just the room where he talks shop and beats people up."

Juhyun thumped the back of his head and scoffed, "Aish, you don't know what you're talking about. Those are just rumors, no one knows what goes behind closed doors unless you're the one behind them."

He rubbed the back of his head with a pout on his face, "Yeah but no one's even come back from the room unless they're one of The Dragon's and even if they did, they were too beat up to say what happened."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Regardless of those rumors, you're probably right." She looked back at the screen, "I need to figure out just how dangerous this guy is and there's no way Jiyong is going to tell me so...guess I'm going out tomorrow night." Juhyun was a hacker for a reason, she didn't need to go out and interact with people that much to do what she needed to do. The slightest hint of human interaction just set her nerves on edge.

Jinyoung's fist shot in the air as he let out a loud shout of excitement, "Yes! I've always wanted to go to the Rose Lounge!"

Juhyun scoffed and laughed at him, "I don't think so. Last time I checked, you're still underage and I do believe I said I'm going out tomorrow night." She shook her head at him, "There's not a way in hell I'd let you come with me even if you weren't underage because Jiyong wouldn't let you past the velvet rope." She patted his shoulder and gave him a fake sympathetic look, "No, no, little one, you're staying home and don't think I won't know if you sneak out or not, I'm damn good at what I do."

Jinyoung slumped down in the chair in defeat, crossing his arms over his chest, "That's not fair, I never get to do anything fun."

"This isn't about fun, Jinyoung, this is about our safety. This is business." She sighed, "Believe me, I won't be having any kind of fun."

Juhyun sent Jinyoung off to finish eating his dinner and head to his room to get started on his homework. After disconnecting the phone, Juhyun went to her room to pick out what she calls 'the outfit in case of unavoidable party/club outing' and sighed; she really wasn't looking forward to going out but if it got her answers and made it possible to protect her and Jinyoung better then she'd sacrifice her dislikes for that. She went to the kitchen and put the leftovers in the fridge and then went back to the cave to shut everything down. Before she turned off her laptop, she noticed a chat invite from a user she didn't recognize.

Juhyun sat back in her chair, tilting her head up to the ceiling and groaned out loud. First, she's got a meeting with someone she doesn't know but knows about the phone which means there's more than just Jiyong's eyes on her and then she's gotta crash the business meeting between Jiyong and this Aries guy. This is much more than she thought she was going to have to deal with but what did she expect when she got involved in this kind of world. She sat up straight and sighed, "Better get to sleep," she said to no one but herself, "Got a big day tomorrow." A big day that she wasn't looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, snap! First Juhyun's got Jiyong worried and in her business and now she's got to worry about meeting some random stranger from a chat room that knows more about her than she thought. (bet you can guess who she's meeting with by the screen name ;P)
> 
> What do you think is going to go down at the meeting?
> 
> What do you think is going to happen when she gets to the Rose Lounge?
> 
> More to come in the next chapter!


End file.
